El amor nos une, nos separa la vida
by Clan AFY
Summary: Ya no quedaba tiempo y al menos deseaba cumplir su último anhelo. Definitivamente no tenía ningún arrepentimiento. [RYOKURA] YAOI
**_NOTAS:_**

 **Tetsuna:** ESPERAMOS LES GUSTE ESTE ONE-SHOT DE NUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITA

* * *

 **TITULO:** El amor nos une, nos separa la vida  
AUTORA: **Tetsuna Hibari (T-H)**  
 **RESUMEN:**

Ya no quedaba tiempo y al menos deseaba cumplir su último anhelo. Definitivamente no tenía ningún arrepentimiento.

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** +16  
 **CATEGORÍA:** DIAMOND NO ACE  
 **PAREJAS:** KURARYO  
 **GENEROS:** Yaoi, drama, tragedia.  
 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lemon, Muerte de personaje

.

* * *

 **El amor nos une, nos separa la vida.**

(One-Shot RyoKura)

* * *

.

Se encontraba nervioso en aquella habitación pintada con una tonalidad gris, esperando preocupado a que su doctor de cabecera desde hace años apareciera nuevamente para darle los resultados de sus últimos análisis; en el último mes se había sentido más cansado de lo normal, tenía náuseas, los moretones en su piel aumentaron en número y varias cosas más. Normales en su enfermedad pero que sentía que eran peores cada día mas.

Todo aquello lo tenía muy preocupado; no porque tuviera miedo de su enfermedad, llevaba años viviendo con ella por lo que era algo normal para sí, temía por él, por aquella persona que amaba. Estaba preocupado de como afectarían su relación los resultados médicos que se realizó, cuando su amado se enterara sabía que se echaría la culpa como era su costumbre, algo ilógico, ya que desde antes de conocerlo ya estaba enfermo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se desarrollara el mal de la enfermedad.

Tenía miedo de perderlo, de que lo abandonara ahora que más lo necesitaría, temía por no ser capaz de siquiera poder tocarlo o de verlo a su lado cuando el fin llegara. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos buscando alguna solución a su dilema, por lo que dio un brinco en su asiento al escuchar la puerta del consultorio abrirse. No se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, y hasta que el doctor se encontró enfrente de él al sentarse en su asiento vio el sobre anaranjado cerrado que traía en mano. No pudo evitar sentirse aún más ansioso y preocupado.

—Bien, Kuramochi…— el medico hablaba de manera seria y abriendo con calma el sobre. — Estos son sus resultados. —Comenzó a leer las hojas, una por una sin cambiar aquella expresión seria.

— ¿Y qué dicen? —pregunto con miedo e inseguro después de cierto tiempo en el que el medico se mantuvo callado.

Realmente no quería saber el resultado, aunque intuía lo que mostraban, muy dentro de él sabía que su fin estaba por llegar y que lo único que obtendría de aquellas hojas sería una fecha límite. Su vida al lado de su persona especial desde siempre tenía pronosticado un fin pero incierto, sin embargo en ese momento el doctor le diría cuando se cerraría el telón.

—Los análisis muestran…—su voz era áspera y gruesa pero sobre todo seria, preocupándolo más. — Lo siento Youichi…—antes que paciente-doctor eran amigos y le dolía ser quien diera tan horrible noticia. — Podemos intentar…

—Está bien Chris-sensei. —interrumpió, no necesitaba saber sobre otra manera de alargar aquello teniendo siempre el mismo final sin esperanza. — Solo… solo dilo por favor. Quiero terminar con este asunto cuanto antes. Solo… solo dime cuanto tiempo queda…

—You…—el medico miro con tristeza a su amigo, enmudeciendo al ver reflejada la determinación en los ojos contrarios.

A su pensar como profesional aun podían seguir intentando algo más, las posibilidades eran casi nulas pero podían intentarlo, podría haber un milagro… no obstante también entendía que el contrario posiblemente ya estaba cansado después de tratar con muchos tratamientos oficiales y experimentales obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado, la enfermedad seguía ahí, seguía avanzando con más fuerza proporcional al debilitamiento de su cuerpo. Cada nuevo tratamiento era más fuerte y pesado que el anterior, y como consecuencia el cuerpo se debilitaba.

—…Lo siento…—exhalo todo el aire que le fue posible, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta por las palabras que diría a continuación. —…Solo… alrededor de… 2 meses más… Si te cuidas y continúas con el tratamiento quizás 4 meses…

La respuesta a la cual tanto temía por fin había sido dicha y ahora se repetía en el interior de su mente. El doctor continúo dándole algunas indicaciones e informándole de algunos tratamientos experimentales pero realmente no presto atención. Después de salir del shock inicial a su mente regreso la imagen de una sola persona y a la cual quería ver con urgencia. En cuanto termino su consulta salió casi corriendo del hospital, tenía que verlo, tenía que ver su rostro, abrazarlo, besarlo…

…Aunque de hacer eso, seguro el contrario se enojaría, le regañaría y le daría el mismo sermón de que no lo tocara, _"que tal vez algún día podría hacerlo"…_ pero ahora todo aquello carecía de importancia, en serio que tenía que hacerlo, la necesidad era mayor que tiempo antes, porque ahora ya no había futuro para el _"algún día"._

Fuera del hospital detuvo un taxi, dándole sin perder tiempo la dirección de su hogar y pidiendo que se diera prisa. En el trayecto miro el sobre que mantenía entre sus manos, después de pensarlo había decidido no decirle nada a su pareja, por lo que necesitaría de un lugar en la casa donde ocultarlo cuando llegara.

Recargo su cabeza en la ventana, cerrando los ojos concentrándose en la música de la radio del auto, no quería pensar en nada más, no quería perderse en sus pensamientos negativos y depresivos.

 _ **~Alrededor de… 2 meses más…~**_

Una opresión en su pecho apareció al recordar en su mente las palabras del doctor, con valor y con gran fuerza retuvo las lágrimas que quisieron salir para expresar el dolor que sentía, ahora más que nunca el deseo de tocar a su demonio era más grande. Se puso más nervioso cuando se percató que el taxi estaba a punto de llegar a su destino; una cabaña a las entradas del bosque.

Debido a su salud había decidido vivir apartado de la ciudad, y aunque gustaba de divertirse su salud no se lo permitía. La persona que más amaba en ese mundo era alguien de cuidad y de fiestas pero él que prefería la naturaleza y la tranquilidad que el bosque le otorgaba. Se habían conocido durante el último concierto al que asistió hacia un año de su banda favorita, a pesar de ser tan diferentes en muchos sentidos se habían enamorado, y ahora vivían juntos en las montañas.

Fue durante el concierto de su banda favorita al cual había asistido por insistencia de su amigo más cercano y de personalidad retorcida, que había conseguido entradas para el evento obsequiándoselas como regalo de cumpleaños, ahí lo conoció, al tecladista de la banda más popular del momento demons; Kominato Ryosuke. Su lugar en el concierto había sido el más cercano a la plataforma, otorgándole la oportunidad de observarlo de cerca… quedó prendado en el momento en que sus miradas cruzaron, los ojos de su demonio eran rojos y lo que más lo atrajo fue esa sonrisa tan enigmática que tenía.

Después del concierto un guardia de seguridad le pidió que lo acompañara detrás del escenario para conocer a los miembros de la banda, confuso por la repentina invitación, término por aceptar cuando también invitaron a su amigo. La impresión que tuvo de aquellas personas que habían producido las canciones que le gustaban fue; decepcionante. No porque fueran malas personas, sino porque al final resultaron ser todo lo contrario a lo que pensó que serían, con excepción de uno.

El vocalista fue el único que era igual a como se mostraba durante las entrevistas, Narumiya Mei era un narcisista; que pareció interesado en su amigo Miyuki Kazuya, quien a su vez decidió agregar una sorpresa más a esa noche al interesarse en el guitarrista y segunda voz, Sawamura Eijun, que había resultado ser un gritón y un poco idiota, está bien, era un idiota total. Uniéndose al grupo de gritones aunque con un toque de poca paciencia estaba Jun Isashiki, el baterista. Por otra parte el bajista, Yuki Tetsuya era el más tranquilo, responsable y sensato, por lo cual era el líder de aquel peculiar grupo.

Y para terminar con el peculiar quinteto estaba Kominato Ryosuke, quien no perdió el tiempo para mostrar interés en su persona, invitándolo esa misma noche a cenar y llevándolo después a un lugar mas privado. Con aquel artista perdió su virginidad y encontró algo más valioso que el dinero; el amor. Después de aquella noche, el tecladista lo invito a varias citas en las que se conocieron y habían creado la línea que marcaría la relación que tenían.

—Tardé años en conocerte y solo basto una mirada para enamorarme...—susurro a la nada con una sonrisa, viendo el paisaje verde pasar con rapidez por la ventana.

—…Chico, hemos llegado. —le comunico el taxista sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Parpadeo un par de veces, notando un poco más adelante del carro la cabaña en la cual había empezado a vivir junto al amor de su vida apenas seis meses atrás, cuando el músico había abandonado la banda para permanecer a su lado al enterarse del porque vivía tan lejos de la ciudad.

—Gracias. —pago la cifra marcada bajando del carro.

Una vez que el carro desapareció camino a la ciudad, suspiro, intentando alejar los malos pensamientos para no demostrarlos en su rostro, se adentró por el pequeño camino para tener paso a la cabaña; de dos pisos, estilo japonés y un poco vieja.

— ¡He regresado! —anuncio su llegada, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada.

— ¡Estoy en la cocina! —le fue contestado desde la cocina.

Al dar un paso miro nuevamente sus manos, en las cuales aún traía los resultados, no podía dejar que su novio los viera, no quería que estuviera aún más pendiente de su relación y su salud de lo que ya estaba. Al recordar un viejo lugar en el cual escondía en el pasado sus revistas nada decentes, decidió que ahí sería un buen escondite. Se dirigió con sigilo y rapidez a la sala para dejar aquella sentencia de muerte oculta bajo el cojín en el que se sentaban del sofá, ahí nadie los encontraría por ahora, cuando su amado se fuera por un rato aprovecharía para ocultarlos en otro lugar.

Ya sin la evidencia se dirigió a la cocina, visualizando rápidamente a su pareja; su cabellera rosa era de un color poco común pero era compresible aquel tono ante la verdad de que a la persona que amaba en realidad no era un ser humano sino un demonio, en otras palabras, se trataba de una criatura que había vivido más que él y que posiblemente había matado a miles de personas, viviendo de la lujuria, el placer de los vicios y los pecados más inimaginables…

…Y aun con todo eso, lo amaba, amaba a Kominato Ryosuke, su hermoso demonio.

—Pensé que tardarías más en la biblioteca. Aunque pensándolo ahora, es raro que vayas siendo que no te gusta leer libros…—comento dándose la vuelta mostrando su acostumbrada enigmática sonrisa.

— ¿Eh?... Bueno, si… se encontraba cerrada. —respondió con un sonrojo acercándose a paso lento.

—Di la verdad…—Se tensó, ¿acaso ya lo había descubierto? Aunque tampoco debía sorprenderse, se trataba de un demonio, por lo que quizás no podía mentirle después de todo. — Fuiste por un nuevo videojuego ¿cierto?

— ¿Eh? —Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, riendo de manera nerviosa— Ah, si… Como siempre me descubrió Ryo-san.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto mirándolo fijamente. — Te noto raro.

No dio respuesta alguna y ante la sorpresa de su compañero no espero lanzándose a abrazarlo. Oculto su rostro entre el hueco de cuello, poniendo fuerza en el abrazo porque sabía lo que ocurría cuando su novio saliera del estado sorpresivo... seria alejado. Había pasado menos de un segundo y ya sentía los brazos del mayor que intentaba quitárselo de encima empujándolo, pero él no lo deseaba, no deseaba separarse del pelirosa por lo que ponía gran resistencia.

El rostro del demonio mostraba desesperación total al no poder separarse del humano, ejerció mayor fuerza de la que había estado usando para no lastimar al peliverde logrando alejarlo. Sin embargo la fuerza al quitarlo provoco que Kuramochi cayera hacia atrás.

—Puedo soportar tu indiferencia, pero por favor no me apartes. —Pidió mientras agachaba la vista. — Por favor, Ryo-san.

—No me toques o te ensuciare. —el pelirosa desvió la mirada, no queriendo ver de ese modo a su pareja.

El demonio odiaba ver la mirada de tristeza del contrario pero era un asunto serio el hecho de que no podía tocarlo por más que quisiera hacerlo. Deseaba tocarlo, besarlo y hacerle las cosas más impuras posibles pero su estado no se lo permitía, la salud del humano era su prioridad.

— ¡Eso no me im…!

— ¡A ti no, pero a mí sí! —exclamó el mayor enojado.

La única pelea que siempre tenían era por la misma razón; tocar y no tocar, su vida se regía a esas reglas. Quien la rompía y quien la imponía.

— A veces…—hablo el peliverde empezando a derramar lágrimas, no era débil pero la desesperación por culpa del final era grande—…En ocasiones llego a pensar que realmente no me amas…

—Sabes que eso no...—el pelirosa quiso negar lo dicho pero no le fue permitido.

—Lo se Ryo-san, usted me ama…

—Entonces si lo sabes…

—…Lo sé porque si no fuera así, hace mucho se habría ido. —levanto su vista hacia el contrario quien hizo una mueca de dolor por ver las lágrimas. — Pero no es suficiente…

—Me gustaría huir de ti. —hablo el demonio acercándose al menor.

Aunque la frase le dolió, era aún más doloroso ver como su novio se detenía a una distancia aceptable -en opinión del demonio- y se ponía de cuclillas en frente de él pero nunca con intención de tocarlo.

—Jamás permitiría que huyera de mi Ryo-san. —contesto mirándolo fijamente, para transmitirle la determinación de sus palabras.

—Youichi ¿en serio crees que no quiero sentir el tacto de tu piel? —pregunto Ryosuke cansado. — Estoy hecho pedazos Youichi pero sabes muy bien que no puedo tocarte… ¿Por qué no te rindes?

— ¿Rendirme? No conozco esa palabra Ryo-san. —contesto el peliverde con una leve sonrisa.

—Que yo recordara, los humanos no eran realmente problemáticos. —murmuró el demonio mirando hacia otro lado.

—Pues lo siento por ti, te enamoraste del más problemático. —respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—Tienes razón. El más problemático, tonto…—el pelirosa ejerció fuerza en el puño de su mano para detenerse, quería tocar al contrario.

—Eso duele Ryo-san. —se quejó por las palabras de su demonio.

—…Ingenuo, honesto, maravilloso, guapo…—continuo el pelirosa con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ryo-san? —sus mejillas empezaron arder por los adjetivos que usaba su pareja al referirse a él.

—…Seductor, deseable, sexy…

— ¡Stop! ¡Para! —grito más que avergonzado, cubriendo con una de sus manos la mitad de su rostro.

—Te amo. —Dijo con una sonrisa Ryosuke, levantándose poco después. Si seguía en esa posición atraería al contrario, poniéndolo debajo de su cuerpo. — Vamos levántate es hora de comer. —la orden eran más para sí, que para su compañía. — Hice tu platillo favorito.

Dejo escapar un suspiro al levantarse e irse a sentar en la mesa para que la comida le fuese servida, cuando el ser infernal se comportaba de esa manera no había forma de negarse. Comieron al principio en silencio pero no era algo que ambos soportaran y más al estar juntos, por lo que terminaron con una plática sobre béisbol, un deporte que ambos disfrutaban.

El resto del día paso tranquilo, ambos olvidaron la pequeña pelea del día al ya estar acostumbrados a ellas, incluso se podría decir que eran consideradas como parte de la rutina.

 _ **.**_

Sumergidos en su rutina donde no había contacto entre ellos, la noche llego demasiado rápido para Kuramochi, ahora que sabía que su ciclo llegaba a su fin, sentía como si el mundo le estuviera haciendo malas jugadas para que el tiempo pasara a gran velocidad y sus momentos al lado de Ryosuke fueran menos. Entro a su habitación lleno de frustrantes sentimientos y sensaciones, cada una peor que la anterior.

Se dejó caer en su cama, mirando a su lugar a su lado y que se encontraba vacío, ni siquiera podía dormir con su pareja. Sintió la soledad al volver a pensar que era tan grande para una sola persona, y es que la había comprado con gran ilusión cuando comenzó a salir con su demonio, soñado que pasarían grandes momentos ahí… sin embargo, la realidad no podía estar más lejos; después de la segunda vez en que disfruto de estar entre los brazos del mayor, no habían vuelto a intimar, todo porque fue en ese momento cuando Ryosuke se enteró de su enfermedad.

Dormían en habitaciones separadas, agregándole que hasta el muy maldito del Kominato le ponía seguro y candados a su puerta, con el único propósito de que no pudiera escabullirse en las noches a su cama como lo había hecho al inicio de todo aquello. Maldecía mil veces el momento en que Ryosuke lo vio saliendo del hospital, y a la fuerza le hizo confesar la razón por la que se encontraba ahí.

Ryo se había molestado, le había reclamado y gritado el porque nunca se lo dijo, llegando al punto de que habían terminado. Al principio pensó que se debía porque seguramente Ryo no quería tener nada que ver con alguien enfermo, sin embargo después de un mes separados, el demonio regreso y al mismo tiempo en que reiniciaban su relación con nuevas reglas de por medio, le fue explicado la razón del enojo del mayor.

El motivo de todo aquel alboroto y del porque no podía tocar a Ryosuke se debía al hecho de que al ser un demonio, este le robaba vitalidad a los seres humanos, en otras palabras, una persona normal al ser tocado por un ser infernal perdía horas, días, meses o incluso años de vida dependiendo de la cercanía y el tiempo del contacto. Y en el caso de Kuramochi, que padecía de una enfermedad mortal y en una parte crítica, el haber mantenido contacto con un demonio significo el perder cualquier oportunidad de curarse.

Al no poder soportar perder al amor de su larga y aburrida vida, Ryosuke había decidido al menos pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado, haciendo el sacrificio de no tocarlo para no quitarle más vitalidad, negando cualquier contacto pero siempre estando presente. Kuramochi pensaba en eso como una burla, tener la felicidad al alcance de los dedos pero no poder obtenerla al tener las manos atadas.

Cerró los ojos dejándose embargar en sus recuerdos, evocando lo único que lo ayudaba a sobrellevar la lejanía que imponía el pelirosa; revivir en su mente las veces en que había besado al mayor, en que había sido capaz de acariciar y ser acariciado, las dos únicas veces en que había sido capaz de pertenecerle a su pareja, el momento en que se habían convertido en uno.

Pero a pesar de tan bellas memorias, tenía una que atesoraba sobre todas; y era la de su primer beso. Aun pensaba que aquel momento fue como un sueño, durante toda la cena se preguntó el cómo sería ser besado por el músico, y lo supo en ese momento. Kominato Ryosuke devora al besar. Era su primer beso… ¡y fue el mejor beso! Lo recibió del hombre que le gusto desde el inicio y al único que ha amado. Agradeció y maldijo cuando se separaron por falta de aire, reponiéndolo después de volver a besarse.

Sonrió como tonto ante ese recuerdo, como extrañaba los pocos días en que hubo algún contacto entre ellos. Un bostezo termino con su sonrisa indicándole que era momento de dormir, dio la vuelta para poder descansar tranquilamente, y posiblemente soñaría con aquel día.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Uno…

Dos…

Tres días habían pasado, en los cuales Kuramochi había intentado tener más contacto con su demonio pero este de alguna u otra forma siempre lograba escabullirse de él, ni siquiera había logrado tocarle un cabello rosado.

— ¡Regrese! —exclamo Ryosuke entrando a la cabaña con varias bolsas llenas de comida.

Había salido a la ciudad para comprar la despensa de la semana, por lo regular él era el único que salía de la cabaña para ir a la ciudad, en cuanto había decidido que viviría al lado de Kuramochi le había ordenado que abandonara el único trabajo que tenía y que era a través de internet como productor de videojuegos en línea. No quería que su humano tuviera que hacer algún esfuerzo o se estresara por un tema tan sencillo como era el sustentarse, él se haría cargo de todos los gastos, contaban con una gran fortuna que había hecho a través de los años en los que había vagado en soledad en el mundo de los vivos.

Dejo las cosas en la cocina, extrañándose por no oír en esos minutos respuesta. Busco por toda la casa a su pareja pero no la encontró, encontrando una pequeña nota en la mesa de la sala, en donde su novio le avisaba que había salido a caminar por el bosque. Pensó ir a buscarlo pero desistió de la idea al considerar que era mejor por el momento mantenerse así, incluso él siendo un demonio de energía casi inagotable estaba cansado, esos días Youichi había estado más insistente de lo normal.

Se dejó caer en el sofá dispuesto a descansar pero al hacerlo un sonido llamo su atención, era como el crujir de una hoja. Salto sobre el asiento cuatro veces obteniendo el mismo sonido, rio un poco ante la deducción a la que llego, seguramente Kuramochi había escondido una revista para adultos como las que leía tiempo atrás y que él descubrió a su llegada a ese lugar.

—Vamos a ver. Vamos a ver. —entonaba mientras metía la mano debajo del cojín y miraba el causante del sonido.

Frunció el ceño al encontrar un sobre y no la revista que esperaba. Curioso del porque estaba eso escondido lo abrió sacando las hojas dentro y leyendo el contenido. Con gran fuerza arrugo el papel, enojado porque su pareja no le dijera nada.

— ¡Youichi! —grito furioso, dirigiéndose a la salida para salir al bosque a buscarlo

No importaba nada en ese momento, solo necesitaba respuestas… necesitaba una razón del porque su amado no le había dicho nada sobre el avance de su enfermedad, del porque nuevamente lo había hecho a un lado en ese tema y del porqué se empeñaba en sobrellevar aquello solo. Con gran fuerza abrió la puerta, sin ser consciente que en ese mismo momento el peliverde había subido los tres escalones de la cabaña para adentrarse a la casa.

Kuramochi había escuchado el grito del pelirosa por lo que regreso corriendo a la casa y justo en el momento en que abriría la puerta, esta fue abierta de golpe, ocasionando que se hiciera hacía atrás para evadirla. Sin embargo al hacer el movimiento evasivo llego al borde de las escaleras, perdiendo el equilibrio y donde inevitable caería por los escalones anteriores.

Ryosuke reacción con el tiempo suficiente para ser capaz de agarrarlo de la mano y evitar que cayera, pero en el momento en que rozo los dedos de su humano recodo lo que había encontrado y lo que pronosticaban aquellos resultados, por lo que se negó a tocarlo dejando caer de espaldas a Kuramochi.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó el peliverde desde el suelo, resistiendo el dolor pero dejando libre una que otra lagrima.

—You…

Guardaron silencio mirándose mutuamente con sorpresa por lo que había sucedido, pero para Kuramochi todo su mundo se vino abajo; todo paso en cámara lenta para él, por lo que claramente vio cómo su demonio había podido haberlo sujetado pero no lo hizo, dejándolo caer. Sentía un hueco en su pecho que le generaba dolor. Cada vez que sucedía algo así, donde Ryo se negaba a tocarlo sin importar la circunstancia, se sentía como una plaga, una plaga de la cual no podían deshacerse. Sabía que el pelirosa no pensaba en eso, pero para él era inevitable pensarlo, cada acción que hacia el mayor para evitarlo solo ocasionaban que los pensamientos sobre ser una plaga crecieran. Era basura, una enfermedad contagiosa.

—Lo siento ¿te lastimaste? —hablo al fin Ryosuke, preocupado al notar como de los ojos del contrario empezaban a brotar lágrimas— Lo siento, no te vi… yo…

Kuramochi iba a negar con la cabeza e iba decir que estaba bien pero entonces reparo en lo que tenía en mano el demonio, sintiendo como su alma que apenas regresaba a su lugar, volvía a querer salir volando.

— ¿Eso es…? —no pudo formular la pregunta por temor a la respuesta.

—Tus resultados. —aclaro con seriedad al recordar su molestia.

Kuramochi abrió los ojos asustado, levantándose como un resorte preocupado por lo que pasaría, incluso había olvidado su dolor en la espalda donde seguramente ya tendría un moretón.

—Ryo-san sobre eso…

— ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? —bajo los escalones para enfrentarlo cara a cara

— No quería molestarlo…—se apresuró a aclarar el peliverde pero fue interrumpido.

— ¿Molestarme? ¿A mí?

—Tu eres quien se queja sobre que no puedo tocarte ¿o no? —Respondió el humano— Si hubieras sabido de ello, me prohibirías cualquier contacto completamente… temía que…— _ ***Que te fueras. Que me abandonaras para no tener que tocarme…***_ pensó. — ¡Quiero tocarte! ¡Quiero que me toques! ¡Que…!

— ¡Youichi basta! —exclamo enojado.

— ¡No! ¡No lo hare! ¡Ahora es mi turno de que me escuches! ¿Es que no entiendes que solamente pido poder tocar a la persona que amo? —exclamo igual de enojado el peliverde.

— ¡Sabes que no lo hare! ¡No pidas imposibles!

— ¡No es un imposible, Ryo-san! Usted me está matando…—aquella oración tenso al pelirosa, que era quien más temía aquel escenario. —…Pero no porque me robe la vida, sino porque no deja que lo toque, no me deja demostrarle mi amor.

—No quiero perderte, ahora que te acabo de encontrar. —dijo Ryosuke.

—Usted nunca me perderá Ryo-san, siempre estaré junto a usted.

— ¡Eso es mentira Youichi! Tú eres un humano, tu muerte algún día llegara y conmigo cerca aquel día llegara aún más rápido.

—Eso no es ver… cof... cof…—su objeción se vio interrumpida por culpa de un ataque de tos.

Cubrió su boca con una mano mientras se sujetaba el estómago hasta calmarse, se había alterado demasiado. Al separar su mano de la boca, ambos amantes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y horrorizados. Kuramochi tenía sangre en la mano. Youichi dirigió su mirada rápidamente a Ryosuke que estaba perdido en viviendo en ese momento sus peores temores, se levantó del suelo totalmente e intento ir hacia el demonio.

—Ryo-san esto no es…—avanzo un poco pero fue lo mismo de siempre.

El pelirosa retrocedió, evitando cualquier acercamiento entre ellos dos. Youichi tenía razón, ahora que lo sabía estaba más seguro de que no debía haber ningún tipo proximidad. No podía exponer al menor al peligro que representaba él.

—Te dije que esto pasaría. Te lo dije…—susurro.

— ¡No! ¡Esto no por tu culpa, Ryo-san! —asustado, intento explicarse.

Su peor temor se hacía realidad. Desde el inicio sabía que al enterarse el Kominato se alejaría más de él… _***Se ira…***_ el rápido pensamiento cruzo su mente, atemorizándolo más que el pensamiento de que su propia muerte estaba cerca. Temía perder a su amor más que nada. ¿Ryosuke en serio sería capaz de abandonarlo?

— ¡No te acerques! —Grito el pelirosa tan fuerte que al fin se detuvo el contrario por miedo.

— ¡Esto no es tu culpa! ¡No lo es! —las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

— ¡No mientas! ¡Soy el único que puede ocasionar tu muerte! ¡No quiero matarte! ¡No quiero convertirme en tu asesino!

Ambos guardaron silencio, sorprendidos y angustiados, ninguno de los dos espero que un día que había empezado de manera normal ahora representara el día que habían temido desde el inicio. Kuramochi no aguanto más todo ese revuelo, sin ser consciente de sus acciones su cuerpo reacciono primero, soltando una bofetada al demonio que por el shock al que estaba sometido tardó en reaccionar. Ryo jamás espero que su pareja lo golpeara.

Debido al ardor en su mano Youichi al fin recobro la consciencia de lo que había hecho, rápidamente quiso pedir perdón pero su orgullo no lo dejo, además de que no se arrepentía. Quería que su amante entendiera un poco por lo que él vivía, que comprendiera que el rechazo lo lastimaba más que la muerte. Sin tener o más bien sin saber que más que hacer, solo le quedo abandonar el lugar.

Todo se había salido de control en un solo instante. Huyo a esconderse a su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro, intento inútil ya que sabía que aquello no serviría contra un demonio, con una patada simplemente aquella puerta caería y él no podría impedirlo, incluso las ventanas eran inútiles si Ryo quisiera deshacerse de ellas. Se recostó en su cama, los sonidos de cosas rompiéndose en la planta baja llenaban la casa, Ryosuke de seguro se estaba desquitando con los objetos, solo esperaba que dejara intactas las fotografías de ambos.

Lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas nuevamente, en verdad odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable. Se mantuvo mirando el techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo mientras su mente estaba llena de emociones y pensamientos negativos, influenciados por el temor de saberse solo. Era un mar de cosas lo que lo abrumaban. Sin saber en qué momento tantas emociones lo hicieron caer ante Morfeo.

 _ **.**_

Para el momento cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo ya era demasiado tarde, las 23:00 pm marcaba el reloj en el mueble de al lado. Haciendo cuentas había dormido alrededor de 7 horas. Con pereza se sentó en la cama, limpiándose las lagañas y los rastros de lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro, el silencio en la cabaña lo preocupaba.

Suspiro al momento de levantarse, dirigiéndose al baño privado con el que contaba su habitación, se miró en el espejo desaprobando su apariencia; sus ojos se encontraban hinchados y rojos, reafirmando su tristeza. Se veía fatal. Se acercó un poco más para mirarse mejor la parte debajo de la barbilla, algo se asomaba en su cuello, retiro un poco la ropa que lo cubría descubriendo un gran moretón que se encontraba allí. Su mirada se ensombreció, _***2 meses…***_ recordó, frunciendo el ceño frustrado.

—Youichi baja a cenar.

La voz carente de sentimientos del demonio rompió el gran silencio en el que se encontraba todo el lugar, tensándolo y alegrándolo internamente al descubrir que no estaba sólo como temió. Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta, que seguía cerrada y no mostraba signos de haber sido forzada mientras dormía. Pero a pesar de su alivio momentáneo, no se sentía lo suficiente preparado para enfrentarse al mayor, al cual debía darle una respuesta, era claro que el contrario sabía que ya estaba despierto y por ello había gritado.

—No tengo hambre. —contesto en un volumen moderado, sentía su garganta seca.

—Youichi baja. —ordeno el demonio, con sus sentidos desarrollados incluso podría oír un susurro, a una distancia mayor que la que mantenían en ese momento de piso a piso.

— ¡Que no! —grito mas alto, realmente quería seguir estando encerrado en su habitación.

Ahora que sabía que no había sido abandonado podía centrarse en las cosas que necesitaba. Aún tenía cosas en las cuales seguir pensando.

—No me hagas romper la puerta y obligarte a comer. —advirtió con un tono amenazante.

Asustando al peliverde al oír la voz más cerca que antes, era claro que se encontraba detrás de la puerta de su cuarto. El pelirosa tampoco estaba de buen humor para aguantar los berrinches de su humano, además que no importaba lo sucedido horas ante, la prioridad era su salud y eso incluía el alimentarse adecuadamente.

— ¡No te atreverías!

—No me retes.

— ¡No te perdonare eso Ryo-san! ¡Rompes la puerta y todo termino! —grito sin pensar en sus palabras, en las cuales reparo hasta después de haberlas pronunciado.

De nuevo se arrepentía de sus acciones ese día pero no era completamente su culpa, el demonio no ponía de su parte para salir adelante. Un fuerte golpe en la madera que servía como barrera lo asusto, miro la puerta con miedo, ¿en serio a Ryosuke no le importaba su amenaza?

—Hablo en serio Ryo-san. —dijo con dolor en el corazón.

Un nuevo golpe más fuerte que el anterior lo hizo cerrar los ojos, rindiéndose, solamente esperando que aquella puerta fuera rota dándole pasó a un demonio furioso.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? —escucho un murmullo de la voz contraria.

—Ryo-san…—sintió como su corazón se oprimía aún más, era notable en el tono de su pareja que sufría y eso era algo que él también odiaba.

—…Sabes que te amo tanto. Es la primera vez que experimento el amor y no creí que fuera tan doloroso como siempre lo describían los humanos. Miedo, dolor, tristeza, alegría, felicidad, alegría… —Se recargo en la madera que le impedía ver a su humano, sintiéndolo del otro lado. Deseando estar a su lado pero reprimiéndose a sí mismo y sus deseos— ¿Cómo es posible que el amor que es un sentimiento pueda desatar muchos más y de una manera impensable?

—No lo sé Ryo-san pero este sentimiento es lo que más felices hace a los humanos. —se acercó a la puerta, colocando la frente contra la madera— Es lo que más buscamos, lo que más deseamos y atesoramos de manera egoísta… el amor es nuestro pecado.

—Se supone que soy un demonio por conocer los pecados pero esta es la primera vez que me dicen que el amor es uno...—una sonrisa ladina se mostró en su malvado rostro.

—Mi amor por ti está haciendo que sea un pecador ante dios...

—Perdona mi debilidad. Estoy perdiendo el control de mi vida. Soy un demonio perdiendo su razón de vida, anhelando la razón por la que no puedes ser mío. Tú debes de ser amado Youichi y feliz…—dijo Ryosuke de manera suave aun pegado a la puerta.

—Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz. _(1)_ —recito mientras se recargaba en la puerta y se deslizaba por ella hasta el suelo.

— Yo no soy alguien quien deba ser amado, soy imperfecto ante los ojos humanos y celestiales. —le respondió de manera seria.

—Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta. _(2)_

— ¿Es que tienes respuesta ante todo? —pregunto con una leve sonrisa, aun con la puerta como separación podía ver a la perfección al humano que lo hacía perder cualquier razonamiento.

—Por ti lo que sea…

—Tu eres el puro, tu eres el que debe de ser feliz, adorado, amado. Tú debes de tener todo Youichi, y yo...

—Solo hay una cosa que deseo pero se me ha negado hasta ahora. —le interrumpió, no deseando escuchar alguna palabra que trazara la separación.

—Es un deseo imposible…

—No lo es… si de cualquier manera moriré…

—Shhh…—no quería oír nada sobre ese tema, por ahora quería dejarlo a un lado. — Youichi no quiero oír esas palabras salir de tu boca.

—De nada sirve que intentes negarlo. Ya no hay tiempo para después…—hizo referencia a la frase con la que siempre intentaba librarse el demonio.

" _ **Sera después, cuando tu salud mejore poder tocarte libremente…"**_ Ryo se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, le dolía una parte de su cuerpo que por ser demonio creyó carecer, su corazón.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para tenerte, Ryo-san?

—Quizás te diga un día que dejé de quererte…—aquello sorprendió al humano, un fuerte dolor se instaló de inmediato en su pecho al procesar las palabras de su amado. —…aunque siga queriéndote más allá de la muerte; y acaso no comprendas en esa despedida, que, _aunque el amor nos une, nos separa la vida._ _(3)_

Lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, repitiendo una y otra vez las últimas palabras dichas por su demonio en su mente mientras escuchaba los pasos del contrario alejarse de ahí. En ese momento su corazón volvió a quebrarse; llevo sus manos a su pecho, estrujando la playera en un vano intento de querer impedir que se agrietara más… preguntándose cuanto duraría su corazón antes de romperse en mil pedazos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, se encontraba acostado sobre su cama. Después de su conversación a través de la puerta con Ryo se había acostado de nuevo, dejando que por aquel día todo terminara. Al mirar el reloj en el mueble de a un lado, marcaba 15:00 pm, a su parecer había dormido mucho. Suspiro pasando su mano a través de sus cabellos, la cabeza le dolía. Con esfuerzos se levantó de la cama ya que su cuerpo le dolía.

A paso lento se acercó al espejo del baño y se desabrocho la camisa que traía puesta. Se mordió su labio inferior al sentirse nervioso, debido a que al momento de abrir su ropa fueron visibles moretones por todo su torso. Cada día aparecían más, cada vez más grandes, llegaría un momento en que no podría ni ocultarlos de la vista demoniaca de Ryo. Su tiempo era contado.

 _Toc, Toc_

La puerta fue tocada sobresaltándolo, sin tener tiempo de pensar en cómo los ocultaría ese día, rápidamente se cubrió su cuerpo y dio permiso para pasar, de no hacerlo sería un comportamiento que provocaría sospecha en su pareja. Su rutina era pelearse, no hablarse y hablar después como si nada hubiera pasado; era un procedimiento no hablado pero establecido por ellos.

—La comida está lista…—aviso el pelirosa abriendo levemente la puerta, sin atreverse a ingresar.

El tono de su voz era serio por lo que supuso que quizás aún seguía enojado por lo de la noche anterior aunque no era para menos, era la primera pelea donde llegaban a golpes, aunque solo fue uno y de su parte. Tal vez por eso su rutina había cambiado.

—Gracias, en un momento bajo. —le respondió intentando sonar normal.

El demonio salió presuroso, cerrando la puerta al irse. Kuramochi suspiro a la par que se despojaba de la ropa, cambiándose de manera rápida, para luego bajar a desayunar. El lugar era silencio total, lo cual lo estaba matando pero no había de otra, lo que sucedió la noche anterior fue algo más fuerte a lo que estaban acostumbrados. No creía ser capaz de ver a Ryosuke directamente al rostro sin recodar que lo había golpeado, de solo pensarlo su mano le dolía, como un recordatorio de su falta.

—Ya acabe. —el pelirosa se levantó de la mesa, recogiendo la vajilla utilizada.

—Yo también.

—No te esfuerces. —indico, tomando lo ultimado por su pareja rápidamente para evitar un contacto.

—No soy una muñeca de porcelana. —le aclaro molesto, poniéndose de pie de golpe y saliendo de la cocina.

Sabía que su demonio seguramente seguiría pensando en varias cosas por lo que lo dejaría solo por unos momentos, que él también utilizaría para tranquilizarse. Estaba alterado al reparar en la actitud que había tomado el pelirosa, desde el inicio sabía que sería peor el rechazo sin embargo el saberlo y vivirlo era muy diferente.

— ¡Saldré por leña! —aviso.

Sin esperar respuesta salió de la cabaña adentrándose al bosque, necesitaba pensar un poco más sobre su decisión, y es que él no pensaba desistir de conseguir tener aunque sea una caricia. Realmente quería entregarse a su amor pero también le gustaría pasar más tiempo con él, le gustaría que el demonio lo dejara tocarlo.

Camino por el bosque sin rumbo fijo, sumergido en sus pensamientos y de vez en cuando tomaba algunas ramas tiradas del árbol para disimular al regresar a casa. No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó vagando en el interior de aquel mar verde, solamente se dio cuenta de su alrededor cuando una gota de lluvia cayó en su mejilla y tras ella cayeron más.

Levanto el rostro para observar el cielo, que se mostraba gris por las nubes y la lluvia empezaba a caer con más fuerza. Al mirar alrededor noto que se había alejado mucho de la cabaña, maldijo por lo bajo, a la par que empezaba a correr de regreso para que la lluvia no lo atrapara a mitad del bosque.

 _ **.**_

El silencio de la casa tenía preocupado a Ryosuke, su humano se había ido a buscar leña una hora atrás y todavía no regresaba. A pesar de que sabía que Kuramochi era un humano fuerte le preocupaba su bienestar y más ahora que seguramente su cuerpo estaría cada vez más débil.

El estruendo de algunos truenos en el cielo lo alertaron, la lluvia había empezado a caer demasiado fuerte, sin esperar ni un minuto salió en busca de Youichi. Abrió sus ojos, los cuales siempre mantenía cerrados, y con su ayuda comenzó a buscar algún rastro de su pareja. Una de las razones del porque los mantenía cerrados era porque con ellos podía ver a largas distancias, lo cual no necesitaba todo el tiempo, otra era de porque podía paralizar a cualquiera que viera el color rojo vivo de sus ojos.

Observo su alrededor encontrando a su pareja escondido debajo de un árbol a unos metros de distancia. Corrió hacia él sin perder tiempo, podía oler rastros de sangre, lo que le preocupo mucho al recodar lo del día anterior cuando lo vio toser. Cuando por fin llego a su lado, este se encontraba temblando de frio, una pequeña herida se encontraba en la rodilla derecha del menor. Aquello en cierta manera lo alivio.

—Youichi…—llamó la atención del peliverde quien levanto la vista.

—Ryo-san. —dijo sorprendido, levantándose del lugar donde había estado sentado refugiándose de la lluvia. Con cuidado se acercó al Kominato, quien observó cómo cojeaba levemente, de seguro le dolía. — Lo siento, la lluvia me tomo de sorpresa y me quede varado aquí. —explico con una leve sonrisa.

El demonio miraba aún temblar el cuerpo humano de su novio, con gran pesar y determinación se acercó al menor cargándolo al estilo princesa, intentaría ser lo más rápido para que el contacto fuera mínimo, ya que de dejarlo ahí, corría el riesgo de que Kuramochi contrajera una pulmonía y más con sus defensas bajas.

— ¿Ryo-san? —preguntó sorprendido ante el contacto que había empezado el demonio.

—Vamos a casa —le dijo, empezando a correr de regresó a la cabaña, lo más rápido posible para poder dejar de tocarlo.

El peliverde sonrió levemente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cuerpo del mayor era cálido, se recostó en el hombro del chico, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelirosa que se tensó ante la cercanía del menor. Para su fortuna llego rápidamente a la cabaña, entro y dejo en el sofá al peliverde, alejándose rápidamente una vez que lo dejo sentado allí.

—Quédate quieto. —Le dijo al ver como se movía hacia su dirección con la clara intención de volver a tocarlo. — Iré por unas toallas —se alejó de la sala dejándolo solo de nuevo.

—Idiota. —susurro suspirando, su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado y se encontraba cansado nuevamente.

Ryosuke no tardo en regresar con un par de toallas, entregándole una para que pudiera secarse pero el menor no hizo movimiento alguno por tomarla, y contrario a ello regreso a su lugar en el sofá.

—Youichi. —llamo hincándose enfrente de él.

—Ryo-san, por favor…

—Youichi ¿por qué insistes?

—Porque lo amo… por favor… solo me quedan…

—Shh…

—Ryo-san por favor…—se negó a callar de nuevo— No quiero irme de aquí sin saber qué es lo que se siente poder tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo sin miedo nuevamente.

—No quiero que me dejes… quiero seguir escuchando tu voz, tu risa…

—Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando. _(4)_ —con una leve sonrisa tomo el rostro del pelirosa entre sus manos y lo acerco a su rostro juntando sus frentes.

—Me duele que te quieras ir y no me quieras llevar. —respondió el pelirosa con gran tristeza que se mostraba en su voz, pero sin rechazar el contacto por primera vez, no tenía fuerza para hacerlo

—Ryo-san…

—Dame una semana más de tu compañía. —Pidió de manera suplicante— Seguiremos igual, no me toques, solamente una semana más.

—Gracias Ryo-san.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La semana transcurrió como fue prometida, con la compañía del otro sin ningún toque, pero ese sueño de que todo siguiera igual que tenía Ryosuke tenía que terminar cuando llegara el día en la nueva semana. El fin de semana prometido. El fin de semana que perdería algo valioso.

La noche llego sin que ninguno comentara nada sin embargo Kuramochi esperaba en su habitación con impaciencia, la emoción que sentía era la misma a la que sintió durante la primera vez. Una hora más tarde la puerta fue abierta nuevamente pero esta vez dejando entrar al pelirosa.

— ¿En serio quieres esto? —pregunto cómo última esperanza Ryosuke.

— Acompáñame en una noche de amor, ahora que decido caminar al vacío de la muerte... para así quererte eternamente. _(5)_ —intentaba sonar seguro para que su pareja no se retractara.

Ya no quedaba tiempo y al menos deseaba cumplir su último anhelo. A pesar de sus limitaciones por culpa de su enfermedad, podía asegurar que había tenido una vida feliz; creció siendo amado por su familia, vivió momentos divertidos con sus amigos, pero la experiencia más grande y valiosa fue la de haberse enamorado de alguien tan único como lo era su demonio. Definitivamente no tenía ningún arrepentimiento.

—Iré hasta tus cálidos labios…—recitaba con dulzura—…llenos de amor. Los besare una y otra vez, me envolveré en tu calor. —Tomo las manos del peliverde entre las suyas— Enamorado de ti estoy, abrázame por favor…—apretó las manos-…antes de que te vayas, antes de que salga el sol… No me dejes…—susurro en el odio contrario—…no me olvides, mi tierno corazón. Ámame con locura ¡ámame sin temor! _(6)_

—Te amaré. Aunque el aliento de la vida se vaya de mí. —Sonrió con gran alegría— Aunque tu amor se vaya y aunque yo muera, te seguiré amando después de la muerte, esperando encontrarte de nuevo. _(7)_

Ambos se miraron y se unieron en un beso leve, del cual se separaron con sentimientos encontrados.

—Te amo. —dijo Ryosuke mientras recostaba al peliverde en la cama.

Youichi se encontraba nervioso, después de todo sería su primera vez después de mucho tiempo y tal vez la última, aun así lo más importante es que sería con la persona que amaba. A la única que le había entregado todo su ser, de todas las maneras que le fueron posibles.

Por su parte Ryosuke alzo su mano para acariciar el rostro del peliverde, quien cerró los ojos y se estremeció al sentir los dedos un poco fríos del demonio sobre su mejilla. Abrió los ojos al tacto, ambas miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos estremeciendo emociones en su interior. Fue el mayor quien rompió el contacto visual al cerrar los ojos mientras se acercaba con miedo para besarlo.

Ni bien sus labios sintieron los contrarios, Youichi se dispuso a seguir el ritmo, quería dejarse llevar pero su pareja aun temía lo que hacía, algo irónico si se pensaba que era él quien era un ser demoniaco. Separó un poco los labios cuando el pelirosa así lo exigió al delinear con la punta de la lengua su labio inferior. No tardo en sentir la lengua ajena entrar en su cavidad, estremeciéndose aún más al sentir como exploraba en busca de su compañía.

Sus alientos se mezclaron entre el intenso roce el cual se negaba a romper temiendo que fuera el ultimo. Apenas si podía mantenerse cuerdo ya que en realidad lo único que podía pensar era en lo bien que se sentía y en cuanto había extrañado sentir a su pareja tan cerca. Estaba feliz de que por fin podía besar nuevamente a la persona que amaba, después de más de 8 meses de abstinencia.

—Hnn…—Youichi se estremeció de nuevo, al sentir como la mano que anteriormente tocaba su mejilla ahora comenzaba a rozar su cuello.

Aun con ciertas dudas en su mente Ryo había decidido seguir hasta el final, él también necesitaba sentir a su novio, al amor de su vida, razón por la que comenzó a deslizar su mano sobre la ropa ajena… deseaba tocar la piel blanca del más joven, por lo que coló su mano debajo y con mucha delicadeza comenzó a acariciar la piel, continuando con el pasional beso.

Su rostro pasó por todos los tonos de rojos posibles, su demonio se encontraba encima de él y sin pudor alguno lo recorría con la mirada después de romper el beso. Aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre lo devoraban sin piedad. Al final de su recorrido, la mirada del pelirosa choca contra la del peliverde… con tan solo el ver sus ojos de algún modo, ambos sabían que se amaban tanto, por lo que Youichi no temía entregarse aun al costo de la última gota de su vida…

—Te amo…—susurro con una sonrisa mientras alzaba la mano para poder tocar la mejilla del pelirosa. — Te amare siempre.

Una sonrisa sincera como muy pocas veces podía expresar, salió ante las palabras sinceras del menor, provocándole un nuevo sonrojo. El calor corporal se intensifico al momento en que un nuevo beso se hacía presente entre ellos. El beso se volvió apasionado cuando introdujo su lengua con ferocidad en la cavidad del peliverde, quien sentía como era recorrida por la intrusa, y él apenas podía corresponder.

La mente de Ryosuke comenzaba a dejar de pensar, lo único que quería era profundizar aún más el contacto entre ellos. Su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, quería saborear más piel… deseaba poseerlo ya. ¿Qué sonidos haría? ¿Qué expresiones mostraría? Deseaba volver a averiguarlo… sus instintos demoniacos comenzaban a apoderarse de él. Beso el cuello y parte del hombro como plato inicial.

Youichi temblaba ante las acaricias proporcionadas por el pelirosa y que le provocaban miles de sensaciones, no podía creer que unos simples roces ya lo tenían tan vulnerable y completamente a la merced del demonio.

—Mmm…—Pequeñas sacudidas de placer recorrían su cuerpo a medida que sentía descender la mano del pelirosa a través de su torso. — ¡Ahhh…! —Sin vestigio alguno de decoro, introdujo la lengua en lo más profundo de la cavidad del menor, regocijándose a su vez con intencionales roces entre ambos cuerpos.

Sus manos se deslizaron con lentitud por el torso de Kuramochi, delineando figuras imaginarias sobre la dulce piel, despojándolo de la inútil e indeseable tela que solamente estorbaría. Al momento de separarse, Ryosuke rápidamente empezó a besar su cuello, dando leves mordiscos y sin darle tregua comenzó también a recorrer los hombros y un poco más. Continúo con lo suyo, sacando leves gemidos de Mochi, que no podía reprimirse y que permanecía inmóvil sin saber realmente que hacer al estar su mente nublada debido a la lluvia de sensaciones placenteras que sentía en su cuerpo con las acaricias que le eran otorgadas.

Kominato solo se había dedicado a tocar la parte superior del cuerpo debajo del suyo, y Kuramochi sentía como la parte baja de su cuerpo pedía atención, y a la cual no podía hacerle caso porque toda concentración yacía en los lugares que Ryo tocaba y que ardían después de ello.

El peliverde noto como una de las manos de su pareja rozaba su erección mientras acariciaba por primera vez sus muslos, pensando ingenuamente que al fin esa parte seria tratada, sin embargo grande fue su decepción cuando no fue así.

—Quiero disfrutarte aún más. —susurro el pelirosa antes de besarlo de nuevo como si su vida se fuera en ello.

Youichi asintió de acuerdo ya que sentía que era lo correcto, era mejor disfrutar del momento al tener un futuro tan incierto, ninguno sabía y al menos de su parte no había pensado, en que tanto de vida le seria quitada por lo que estaban haciendo. Las manos del demonio empezaron a jugar con los pezones del peliverde, sacándole un gran gemido, cubriéndose su boca con las manos al instante, eso había sido completamente vergonzoso.

—Quiero escucharte. Déjame hacerlo. —ordeno antes de morderle la oreja y luego lamerla.

— ¡Ghg…! —quito sus manos con vergüenza pero deseaba complacer al mayor.

Siguió masajeando los pezones al mismo tiempo en que besaba el cuello del humano, y justo cuando soltó un gemido nuevamente, aprovecha para besarlo e introducir su lengua. Kuramochi pasó sus brazos a través del cabello de color tan peculiar, alborotándolo, enredándolo entre sus dedos y acercándolo para profundizar el beso. Quería tener al mayor lo más cerca que fuera posible a su cuerpo, quería sentirse lo más unido posible al contrario. Quería sentir el cálido calor que provocaba el pelirosa como si fuera el suyo.

—Eres solo mío…—murmuro rozando los labios pero sin separarse del todo. — Ni siquiera la muerte tiene derecho a tocarte…

En ese momento Kuramochi comprendió algo sobre su pareja; no solamente lo besaba o lo mordía para brindarle placer, estaba marcándolo, reclamando su cuerpo nuevamente como suyo. Se volvió claro que estaba marcándolo como parte de su territorio, de su propiedad, demostrando que solo él tiene derecho de tomarlo… que era completamente SUYO…

Soltó una leve risa, aceptando que aquel comportamiento tan posesivo era algo de esperarse de un demonio como Ryosuke.

— ¿De qué ríes? —pregunto con leve una sonrisa al ver a su pareja realmente feliz, como no lo había visto desde hacía meses.

—Nada, no es nada. —Contesto conteniendo su risa— Continúa. —pidió, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del demonio volviendo con su labor.

Las manos ajenas acariciaban cada tramo de su cuerpo mientras bajan hacia su anatomía, que por fin dejaría de sufrir. Grito cuando empezó a ser estimulado, disfrutando del movimiento sobre su miembro. Aquel vaivén que iba de la punta hasta la base de su hombría. Después de lamer el cuello descendió, sin dejar un trozo de piel sin saborear… Sus expertos dedos no habían dejado de acariciar el miembro ajeno, el cual no pudo evitarlo y llego al límite en su mano.

— Delicioso…—el solo verlo lamiendo la mano con su esencia fue suficiente para que su amiguito volviera a despertar.

Youichi intento recuperar la respiración después de ese orgasmo pero fue imposible al momento en que Ryosuke comenzaba de nuevo a masajear su pene mientras lo besa, preparándolo para lo que seguía, porque algo era claro, aquello no había terminado. Presuroso y sin dejar a un lado los demandantes besos que servían para excitar y distraer a su presa, aventuró ambas manos hacia la parte inferior del menor, con tanta rapidez que Kuramochi no supo en qué momento Kominato comenzó a dilatar su entrada, solo se dio por enterado cuando sus rodillas fueron flexionadas ligeramente al mismo tiempo en que el pelirosa alzaba un poco las caderas contrarias para introducir el primer dedo. Youichi se quejó por lo bajo al sentir la intromisión, dolía, no podía negarlo aun así le sorprendía la facilidad con que el digito había entrado.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto con un poco de pesar al ver el rostro adolorido del menor, el cual no le contesto limitándose a asentir.

No creyendo que se encontrara bien, continuo con su labor de dilatarlo lo más lento y cuidadoso que le fuera posible. Tomo con su mano libre el miembro del menor y comenzó a estimularlo para brindarle un poco de placer para distraerlo. Al escuchar al menor gemir más seguido, fue en ese momento en que introdujo el segundo dedo para dilatar la estrecha entrada que tanto ansiaba mancillar desde hacía meses.

Kuramochi se olvidó del dolor y se concentró en el placer, buscando mayor profundidad con los dedos que habían aumentado a tres sin que él lo notara. De manera conscientemente comenzó a mover las caderas, buscando lo que tanto había anhelado. Incapaz de concentrarse en el dolor o el placer, solo podía gemir, cosa que torturaba inmensamente a su pareja que se negaba a volverlo suyo sin la preparación adecuada.

— ¿Estás listo? —Pregunto Ryosuke con voz destilando deseo, su hombría llevaba rato doliendo por la falta de atención al dedicarse completamente al menor.— Una vez dentro no tendré compasión.

Kuramochi con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas asintió, eso era lo que más había esperado. Soltó un gran gemido, arqueando la espalda al sentir como era penetrado en un instante por el miembro de su novio que lo invadía, de una sola vez había recibido en su interior a su amado demonio, quien había jadeado a la par que se aferro sus manos con mucha fuerza a las caderas ajenas.

— ¡Ahh…! ¡Haaaa….! —Adolorido e incómodo, se mordió los labios con fuerza en un vano intento de menguar el dolor. Sentía que sería partido en dos en cualquier momento.

—Maldita sea, eres demasiado estrecho. —jadeo el pelirosa enloquecido por el placer cuando sintió la cálida, suave y opresora sensación que envolvió su miembro.

Youichi era el único con el que se sentía desfallecer a pesar de la gran experiencia sexual que poseía. Le dio unos minutos para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión haciendo acopio de una fuerza de voluntad que desconocía al no embestirlo sin piedad y sin contemplación como la bestia en su interior se lo exigía.

Empezó a moverse lentamente una vez que vio tranquilo al menor. Cuando se empujó más profundamente en el interior de Kuramochi, abriéndose paso lentamente dentro de él, disfruto de una corriente placentera que recorría su cuerpo, a la par que el ser infernal en su ser se saciaba de la cercanía, de marcar una vez más a otro ser.

Dolía un poco pero el solo pensar que estaban unidos en ese momento como tanto había deseado, bastaba para que olvidara el dolor que sentía por las rudas penetraciones que comenzaba a darle el mayor. Durante una de sus embestidas fue invadido por un gran placer, perdiendo momentáneamente todo rastro de cordura. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo entero y lo único que pudo pensar es que deseaba que el mayor volviera a tocar ese lugar para sentir lo mismo. Esa sensación se era adictiva como el sentirlo a él.

—Allí…—dijo cegado de placer. — Ryo-san ahí… Más…

Kominato dio justo en el lugar indicado, provocando una aleada de placer como ninguna de las anteriores a su pareja. El demonio salía de su interior casi por completo para ingresar de lleno nuevamente, una y otra vez, repitiendo el movimiento que les generaba a los dos.

Era imposible reprimir los sonidos de su boca, los cuales delataban el gran éxtasis que sentía. Su voz murió hasta que los labios de Ryosuke apresaron los suyos con premura. La pelvis del Kominato lo embestía con presteza, incluso se vio obligado a separar más las piernas para darle un mejor acceso. El cuarto pronto se llena de sonoros gemidos de parte de Youichi. Con cada embestida, todo dentro de él quería y pedía más, obligándole a rogar por más a su pareja olvidando la vergüenza.

El demonio no se media al momento de darle placer; mientras lo embestía también estimulaba su hombría y lo besaba hasta casi ahogarlo. El vaivén que cada vez aumentaba más de velocidad, llevaba el ritmo adecuado que les otorgaba mayor placer a los dos. Besaba tan profundamente a su amado humano que lo único que podía desear es que eso continuara por mucho tiempo…

Su cuerpo se contrajo, avisando que pronto llegaría al límite por segunda vez esa noche. Y lo cual podría marcar el fin de ese acto tan placentero… solo bastaron un par de embestidas más en el punto exacto para provocar una nueva oleada de placer recorrer su cuerpo en la totalidad, sensación que fue acompañada al sentir como su demonio liberaba su esencia dentro de él, llenándolo y marcándolo…

—Youichi…—jadeo el pelirosa lamiéndose los labios. Había mordido inconscientemente tan fuerte a su pareja durante el beso que le había provocado una cortada.

El interior de Kuramochi era un caos de sentimientos y emociones; como el amor que profesaba por su pareja y como la felicidad de estar de esa manera tan íntima con el chico al que ha amado durante tanto tiempo.

Se encontraba cansado y comenzaba a pensar que seguramente todo aquello era un sueño, por lo que estiro su brazo para tocar la mejilla de Ryosuke, quien aún seguía dentro de él, mirándolo de manera tan intensa ahora que mostraba de manera perfecta sus ojos rojos.

Kuramochi quería asegurarse que en verdad no estuviera soñando y todo desapareciera una vez más, como en los tantos sueños húmedos que protagonizaban ellos dos -y que le avergonzaba recordar-. Debía asegurarse que en verdad fuera Ryosuke, su Ryo-san quien le brindo tan maravilloso momento.

—Te amo…—confeso de nueva cuenta el peliverde, con lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas cubiertas de un tierno sonrojo, su voz era sincera y el demonio lo sabía. — ¿Qué voy hacer? Realmente te amo…—Sus dedos se enredaron en la cabellera rosada. — Te amo… Gracias Ryo-san…

—Yo también te amo Youichi —susurro con lágrimas en los ojos, observando como su mayor temor se volvía realidad.

Por primera vez en su larga existencia Ryo derramo lágrimas, gotas de tristeza al ver las consecuencias de cumplir el capricho de su amado. La noche acabaría y con ella moriría lo único valioso que poseía.

—Youichi…

La mano enredada en su cabello y la que había estado acariciando su mejilla habían caído cual metal en agua… el cuerpo debajo suyo había perdido su calor…

— ¡Youichi!

Abrazo el cuerpo inerte durante lo que duro la oscuridad de la noche. Tomo a su amado y se encerró en su habitación donde dormiría hasta el día en que el otro rencarne, incluso si tiene que permanecer un milenio durmiendo, él esperaría por el renacimiento de su alma gemela…

…a menos quería creer como su última esperanza que había una segunda oportunidad para las almas pecadoras…

"… _ **aunque el amor nos une, nos separa la vida…"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **CIAO~ CIAO~**_

 **Tetsuna:** Bueno, esperamos les haya gustado. **#sonriendo a la cámara#**

 **Marlene:** Nos dolió mucho matar a Kuramochi y sobre si tienen duda sobre Ryosuke, él se sumió a un sueño eterno, en otras palabras se provocó un coma

 **Angelice** : Sobre algunos guiones que tenían número es porque son frases de alguien y pues bueno aquí les daré su crédito a los autores de tan maravillosas frases que nos inspiraron.

 _ **(1)**_ _Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz. — George Sand._

 _ **(2)**_ _Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta. —Sam Keen_

 _ **(3)**_ _Quizás te diga un día que dejé de quererte, aunque siga queriéndote más allá de la muerte; y acaso no comprendas en esa despedida, que, aunque el amor nos une, nos separa la vida. — José Angel Buesa_

 _ **(Marlene:**_ _Esta frase nos inspiró para el nombre del one-shot_ _ **)**_

 _ **(4)**_ _Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando. — Rabindranath Tagore_

 _ **(5)**_ _Acompáñame como en una noche de amor, ahora que decido caminar al vacío de la muerte...para así quererte eternamente. — Miguel visurraga_

 _ **(6)**_ _Iré hasta tus cálidos labios, llenos de amor, los besare una y otra vez, me envolveré en tu calor. Enamorado de ti estoy, abrázame por favor, antes de que te vayas antes de que salga el sol. No me dejes, no me olvides mi tierno corazón, Ámame con locura ¡ámame sin temor! — Israel Marin_

 _ **(7)**_ _Te amaré, aunque el aliento de la vida se vaya de mí, aunque tu amor se vaya y aunque yo muera. Te seguiré amando después de la muerte, esperando encontrarte de nuevo, me sentaré a esperarte, en la estrella más alta del infinito, hasta tenerte de nuevo junto a mí. Te amo y será así por siempre…_

 **(Angelice:** Lo siento no recuerdo el autor de esta última frase **TToTT #llora#** además que en el one-short no la use completa, la corte. **)**

 **SE CUIDAN~**

 **NOS VEMOS~**


End file.
